


Firewall

by auricolet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Songfic, Star Wars - Freeform, dub con, hades and persephone stuffs, sexy force bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricolet/pseuds/auricolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey running from Kylo Ren and the First Order, finds herself trapped by the one and only. Dub-Con warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewall

**Author's Note:**

> Another song fic. This time for Firewall - Les Friction
> 
> The stars are blind my love  
> You will learn to crawl under oceans above  
> That force will fuel its hate  
> When it drains your soul it will flood the gate  
> 
> 
> ...  
> 
> 
> Deep beneath the light  
>  A spark will now ignite  
>  And you will see me now  
>  This is our world now

_ Breathe… breathe… _

She took a gulp-full of air, before submerging her head beneath the black pool of water, the icy needles only stinging for a moment before her face went numb. She dove herself deeper, her heart slowly escalating its pace, as she forced herself to propel forward, downward, away from the surface, to reach somewhere of temporary safety. Rey reached forward, blindly, until her fingers met the roughened edges of the algae-covered rock, scrambling upward, following as the pointed spires, a column of bubbles erupting from her nostrils, as she breached, her mouth open, gasping as she climbed out of the water, teeth chattering in the pitch-black cave. She pulled the saber from her waist, igniting the blade, as the cavern illuminated with a faint blue light, the weapon humming softly. The only other sound was the gentle lapping of the water, and her own dripping hair and clothing. 

Then she heard it. The red glow was unmistakeable.  _ How? _

She could feel him smile, though she couldn’t see it. A shiver drew up her spine, which she resisted, her skin prickling in the cold. He knew she was here. And as she debated diving back into the water, she felt a torn sensation, to flee was to face the ink-blackness again, with nowhere to go. No other way to climb back to land without a long, freezing swim. She wasn’t confident she could do so, especially with the tempest raging outside. 

“The stars can’t see us here.” His voice was low, but unhindered by the mechanical diffusion it had been upon their first meeting. He seemed to place the words into her head  _ It’s just us now.  _

Rey couldn’t think of anything to say in return, holding her blade with her hands now, in a guarded stance. Her heart began to pound harder, maintaining its pace. She clamped her jaw shut, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of her physical discomfort. He dragged his saber against the walls of the cave, the blade announcing itself with the harsh, grating sounds of it carving against the walls, before it was visible, the solid red glow against the blackness. He appeared like a shadow, his face obscured. This was not the same blade he’d used against her on Starkiller, it’s elegance unmatched. It had a certain harmonic resonance, she could feel. Not unlike the thread that existed between her and this monster. 

Before he could take another step, she lunged toward him, the sparks flying as their blades met. He was a stronger opponent than she’d remembered, now unburdened by the bleeding wound, the emotions this time more tightly bridled, though they simmered beneath the surface. Rey began to feel her muscles fight her sudden movement, the cold seeping to the bone as she parried his onslaught. This time the weakness was hers, as the muscles of her legs began to fight the sudden quick movements, struggling to fight the physiological need to tremble and shiver, to keep herself warm. She fought to deflect his blows, backing away from him, until she stepped back, hitting the wall. She rolled to the side, dodging his long reach, before she found herself cornered again, her leg half-submerged in the frigid waters. She was trapped, his arms reaching above her, the ache in her own arms causing them to quiver against her will, her jaw aching as she clamped her teeth together. One more shove, and she fell backwards into the pool, the saber automatically disappearing into its blade. Before it could sink too far, it zipped out of the water and straight into Ren’s outstretched hand. 

He kept the other blade pointed toward her, his eyes meeting hers, and she saw his face for the first time since their last encounter. The jagged scar separated his face, making the oddly gentle features an asymmetry, the jawline obscured by the enormous rift where the flesh had been burnt away. His eyes… his eyes were the most disturbing. The right clouded and murky, the other reflecting the pools of darkness, her reflection clear in his pupil. His eyes studied her with equal interest, but she was struggling to read the meaning behind them. 

The cold water seeped into her causing her limbs to deaden. He seemed to sense this drain on her, and tucked away the saber before reaching down, pulling her out of the water, bringing her into his arms like a delicate, precious thing. She tried to push him away, but the warmth of his body was not to be denied, her primal instinct to survive did not detect the same danger from him that it did from the environment she found herself in, and she could do little more than try to suppress her trembling. 

She didn’t quite realize what he was doing until he had removed her belt and half of her jacket, her hands encircling his wrists. 

“No.. Get. Away. From me.” The words came out staccato, harshly interrupting his movements. 

“You’re going to freeze to death before we leave this god-forsaken planet if I don’t. I’m surprised you even know how to swim, scavenger…” 

She felt the lump in her throat grow as he removed the more intimate pieces. It was too dark to see, but she could sense the growing tension, the heat from his hands, his body, emanating with it, seeping toward her. Her nipples peaked from the cold, her skin cool to the touch, she felt his bare hands against her now. They were so warm, he a beacon promising to banish away the frigidity. He left the lower undergarments where they were, though they were equally soaked, as he unwrapped the cowl from his shoulders, placing it around hers, the tenderness masking the tremor behind his own hands, resisting the urge to capture her between his arms completely. In her state, he easily could have pulled her out of consciousness again… as he had done in the forest on a planet far away. Instead, he kept her roused, as he encompassed her, delicately using his superior size to bring her body into a surround of heat. 

At the contact, her aching muscles began to melt back to life, the skin beginning to ache where it was no longer numb from cold. She grimaced, the primitive part of her brain pulling her closer into his embrace, a small part of her recognizing the fact that what they now shared was contact with bare skin. His body suddenly stiffened, as he felt himself growing aroused, the private memories of his fantasies slowly brimming into his psyche, and as the algid fractures of her mind began to soften she realized what she could sense from him. Her heart thudded in her chest, as his desire began to bleed into her own emotional grasp. His fixation on her… she had not imagined it would be like  _ this. _

His arm encircled her waist, pulling her to him, constricting her in his grasp. On that instinctual level she felt that fleeting decisive question again, but this time, a third choice was presenting itself, and as she recoiled from the notion, she felt her mouth grow dry, her body now warming from the core, rousing from sluggishness in a way unlike it had before the adrenaline-infused encounter before. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, her cold, wet hair pulled away from the nape as his lips brushed against it. 

She scrambled with her feet, but on another level, knew she had nowhere to go. No weapon, no clothing. In a hostile, cold place… face the monster or face the ocean again? She couldn’t say. She licked her lips, as she felt another wave of his intention flood above his own barriers, and her body responded, flushing with what little circulation was reaching her skin. She gasped audibly, despite herself, and his hand tightened around her upper arm reflexively. 

_ Rey… that is what you’re called. Pretty… but that is not your name. _

She stared ahead into the darkness, as the words were whispered within her head, the voice would have been strained had it been spoken aloud. His grip lessened, though the hand remained in place, softly, for a few moments, before drifting toward the apex of her thighs. 

_ I have no other name _ . 

  
“I am no one.” 

Her voice was a whisper. Strained. The sound he made rumbled from within his chest, and he pulled himself over her, placing her between his arms as he hovered there. 

_ It’s just us… _

Rey let out the breath she’d been holding, with a shudder, as she stared upward. The faint bioluminescence within the cave seemed to have brightened, or perhaps their eyes had adjusted to the scant light. She could make out the outline of his body, where it seemed to obscure the ceiling of the cave, as if a shadow blotting out the stars. She wanted to pull him down against her, every unconscious part of her wanted him. He lowered himself to align his body with hers, hovering his hand over her waist, before hooking his fingers at the cusp of her still-soaked garments, pulling them down to her knees, leaving her entirely exposed save for his cowl. She huddled against herself as he fumbled to remove the outer layers or robes, neglecting to remove the arm-bindings, the front of his trousers undone, as he sidled against her, her body pressing into his as it met. Rey’s breath was caught in her throat as he pulled the cowl away from her breasts, kissing with an unexpected gentleness, before he positioned himself against her cunt and eased his way into her. 

She let out a strangled sound, which reverberated against the walls of the cavern. For the first time, Ren got a sense of her own desire, echoed back to his own mind, as he relished in her own satisfaction, feeling her grip his cock from the inside. His careful control was waning quickly, and he found himself shoving himself in and out of her with a reckless abandon, his breath hot against her skin. Her body was shaking with pleasure, experienced from her own body in tandem with his projection, as their forms met the heat rising to her fingertips, as she reached out, grabbing for his arms or shoulders, she didn’t know. Ren’s relentless fucking made her giddy, unfocused, as he came near climax. She made muffled cries as he hit her deep, edging her toward her own zenith, her voice in soft soprano, pleading without words. It drove him to the brink, and he came, collapsing on top of her, his arms shaking as her body jerked beneath him. 

How long it was before they both recovered, it was impossible to tell. Time had ceased to exist. But Rey found herself once more wrapped within the dark cloth, a shroud to surround her naked form, as she was once more a prisoner to the monster and man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I am open to suggestions and critique :)


End file.
